Hedgehogclans rebirth
by Shadow'sGirlVick
Summary: Lightningkit seems to be taken astray, not many trust her but her fellow kits. however after a clan of upwalkers try to poison them and drive them from their home Lightning must reunite what left of her clan!
1. prolouge

Allegiances

**Hedgehogclan**

Leader:

Heatherstar- sand tabby she-chat

Apprentice: Lightningkit

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Scorchfoot- flame pelted she-cat with soot black paws

Medicine cat:

Grainfeather- old black tom with a smooshed face with a scar on his nose

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Warriors:

Adderpelt- a tom with a pelt of diamonds like a snake

Harescar- a white tom with scars on his eye place there by a feisty rabbit

Saberfang- a dark brown tabby tom with abnormally long fangs (note: is actually a demon)

Willowwish: a young she-cat with a silvery blue pelt

Apprentice: Leappaw

Calvin- former loner, broad-shouldered tom with a pelt of steel silver

Apprentice: Gracepaw

Queens:

Heatherstar (Mother of Saberfang's kit Lightningkit)

Oakfeather- a blood red she-cat with purple-blue eyes (Mother of Calvin's kits Sonickit and Rockkit)

Bumbleleaf-a black she-cat with red eyes (mother of Fallensun's (deceased) kits Shadowkit, Swankit, and Rosekit)

Wolf- formerly a loner, bright silver she cat with a double sided face (mother of Dagger's (deceased) kits Fogkit, Berrykit, Leafkit, Bouncekit, Mintkit, Rabbitkit, and Scourgekit.)

Cloudstripe- a black she-cat with white stripes (mother of Adderpelt's kits Bloodkit (formally Streamkit), Creamkit, and Firekit)

Blackcloud- a pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes (mother of Harescar's kits Icekit, Blarekit, Frostkit, Frogkit, and Beaverkit.)

Apprentices:

Leappaw- a tall golden she-cat with eyes that can pierce any soul

Gracepaw- a sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Lillypaw- a tall and sleek tom with an odd green, camouflage like pelt

Elders:

Softear- a mangy old gray furred tom

Applefur- former leader, a bright red tom with deep blue eyes

Rainfur- a very sweet silver she-cat, the oldest cat in camp

**Badgerclan**

Leader:

Fallenstar- black tom with white flecks

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Rapidtail- red tom with amazing speed

Medicine cat:

Wingface- white she-cat with a scar on her face like she was smacked by an eagle

Warriors:

Crowtweet-N/A

**Foxclan**

Leader:

Brokenstar- a dark tabby she-cat with a broken jaw, is also blind

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Duskfur- a dark furred tom with a scar on his eye, he may look scary but he's very peace loving

Medicine cat:

Firefrost- the ultimate contradiction, ginger with white patches fierce and then suddenly scared

Warriors:

Aplinetwig- N/A

Snowstripe- N/A

Prologue:

The night was young as the hot sun had just set. Warm grass tickled at the young sand coloured she-cat's nose. She laughed gleefully as she ran through it like a new born kit.

"This way Heathersong…" soothed a sweet masculine voice. "It's just over this hill…"

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she laughed. "I've already walked into three trees and a rabbit hole."

"No not yet you must remain blinded" the voice joked playfully.

"Saber I don't know why I keep following you… Saber… Saber?" the she-cat opened her eyes to reveal a most beautiful scene. A grassy field where the grass seemed so green it was almost blue, the waterfall came crashing down and the fish jumped in and out of the river by the hundreds. "Great Starclan…" she mumbled under her breath. "This… this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen! And the salmon! That would be enough prey to feed my clan for moons!"

The dark brown tabby stood by her. "You really like it?"

"Yes of course I do! I love it…"

"Then it's yours… ours…" he nuzzled against her shoulder lovingly. "This was my territory… but now I share with you and you alone…"

"Does that mean I must keep _more_ secrets from our clan…" she was less than enthusiastic with her response.

"_Your_ clan already thinks I'm a badger in disguise with my appearance and all… If you told them I showed you a place like this they'd skin me alive and say I was a demon cat…" he shuddered.

"But you _are _a demon cat…" giggled Heathersong teasingly.

"I meant the bad kind, the kind they think are nothing mind mindless killing machines… and then they wouldn't let us be together any more…" the sand-pelted she-cat paused in wonder.

"I do not recall… what did you say this _machine_ was again?" she asked in confusion.

"It's usually a monster... I don't know but upwalkers and their monsters are strange… I saw one once the upwalker inside it gave some sort of freshkill to some upwalker kits in exchange for leaves…" Suddenly, a loud signaling yowl echoed through the territory. "Oh sounds like Applestar is calling for a clan meeting."

Heathersong suddenly burst past him like a bullet, leaving him dazed in the dust. "come on you snail ill race you back to camp!" she called back to Saber laughing in joy. Saber gave a mrrow of amusement and bounded after her.

The camp of Hedgehogclan, the leaves let in moon lit spots but still left shade in which to cool during the day, the freshkill pile was full and the cats were gathering beneath the Greatridge. Atop the Greatridge sat an old red tom with eyes dulled with age but glazed with pride at the same time as he noticed Saber and Heathersong padding into camp.

"Heathersong and Saber please step forward…" stated the tom atop the ridge. Looking at each other with a confused, uneasy glance, they did so. They were partially afraid that Applestar would punish Saber for something he was blamed for, for the third time this quarter moon, but he did not. "Cats of Hedgehogclan, both here and gone from us, I ask you to look at these two very brave and very loyal cats. I believe they have both earned their proper titles…"

The cats in the crowd all gasped light, as chatter broke out among them. Heathersong and Saber were just as surprised.

"Saber… your skills, both hunting and fighting, will be a valuable asset to Hedgehogclan… therefore I think it's only right to give you your warrior name…" hesitantly, Saber stepped up further to Applestar and looked him straight in the eye, as he has seen cats before him do. "From this day on you will be known… as Saberfang"

The clan cheered his name. "Saberfang! Saberfang!" Heathersong was the loudest of all. Saberfang licked the bright red tom's shoulder and stepped back to Heathersong. She then stepped forward.

"Heathersong, my daughter… long since you have earned you warrior name but now… it is time for you to become leader of Hedgehogclan…" Heathersong immediately puffed out her chest, she would have never guessed that today would be her day. "Starclan, great ancestors of our past, grant us safe journey through the Starlight caves in order for my kin to take her rightful place as leader of Hedgehogclan…"

Knowing that the clan meeting was over the clan dispersed and prepared for the night with their new leader. The only cats left were Saberfang, Heathersong, Applestar and Scorchfoot, Hedgehogclan's deputy.

"Saberfang, you must also join us on this quest…" stated Scorchfoot firmly. Saberfang, jaw agape, looked befuddled. "The mate of the leader must always travel with them to the Starlight caves… it's been that way since the dawn of Hedgehogclan…" She explained.

A smoky black tom snuck his way out of the crack under the Great ridge with traveling herbs in his jaws, his young camouflaged apprentice bounded after him with the same contents. They both dropped the herbs at the feet of Saberfang and Scorchfoot. Lapping up the herbs, the four cats bounded out of camp toward a series of caves.

They paused outside them for a mere moment. Then, as the moonlight hit the top just right, they padded inside calmly.

"Now just lap the water… and you will receive the blessings from Starclan." Heathersong did as her father told her, and soon fell asleep. Saberfang watched her twitch in sudden jolts as she received her nine lives. He winced at the thought that she was in pain.

_Can the leader… really have a demon for a mate? I wonder if Starclan has rules on that… _Saberfang thought to himself. He lay down by his mates side as he waited for her to awake.

The moon was almost completely gone from the pool of water before Heathersong awoke hazily. She stood up on all four paws and turned to her father whose name was now back to his warrior name of Applefur.

"From this day on until you have passed down your _Star_ to your most fitting kit, you will be known as Heatherstar. May Starclan light your path for life and after." He spoke as he licked her ear and touched noses with his kit one last time as leader.

"I will lead my clan with honor and love as you have Applefur…"said Heatherstar with a smile as they headed out of the cave. Applefur went out first to symbolize that _the old must come before the new_. They headed back to their clan as it started to drizzle.


	2. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**Hedgehogclan**

Leader:

Heatherstar- sand tabby she-chat

Apprentice: Lightningkit

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Scorchfoot- flame pelted she-cat with soot black paws

Medicine cat:

Grainfeather- old black tom with a smooshed face with a scar on his nose

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Warriors:

Adderpelt- a tom with a pelt of diamonds like a snake

Harescar- a white tom with scars on his eye place there by a feisty rabbit

Saberfang- a dark brown tabby tom with abnormally long fangs (note: is actually a demon)

Willowwish: a young she-cat with a silvery blue pelt

Apprentice: Leappaw

Calvin- former loner, broad-shouldered tom with a pelt of steel silver

Apprentice: Gracepaw

Queens:

Heatherstar (Mother of Saberfang's kits Furykit, Starkit, Firekit, Tigerkit, and Lightningkit)

Oakfeather- a blood red she-cat with purple-blue eyes (Mother of Calvins kits Sonickit and Rockkit)

Bumbleleaf-a black she-cat with red eyes (mother of Fallensun's (deceased) kits Shadowkit, Swankit, and Rosekit)

Wolf- formerly a loner, bright silver she cat with a double sided face (mother of Dagger's (deceased) kits Fogkit, Berrykit, Leafkit, Bouncekit, Mintkit, Rabbitkit, and Scourgekit.)

Cloudstripe- a black she-cat with white stripes (mother of Adderpelt's kits Bloodkit (formally Streamkit), Creamkit, and Firekit)

Blackcloud- a pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes (mother of Harescar's kits Icekit, Blarekit, Frostkit, Frogkit, and Beaverkit.)

Apprentices:

Leappaw- a tall golden she-cat with eyes that can pierce any soul

Gracepaw- a sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Lillypaw- a tall and sleek tom with an odd green, camouflage like pelt

Elders:

Softear- a mangy old gray fured tom

Applefur- former leader, a bright red tom with deep blue eyes

Rainfur- a very sweet silver she-cat, the oldest cat in camp

**Badgerclan**

Leader:

Fallenstar- black tom with white flecks

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Rapidtail- red tom with amazing speed

Medicine cat:

Wingface- white she-cat with a scar on her face like she was smacked by an eagle

Warriors:

Crowtweet-N/A

**Foxclan**

Leader:

Brokenstar- a dark tabby she-cat with a broken jaw, is also blind

Deputy (the righthand cat, note: does not become leader when leader dies):

Duskfur- a dark fured tom with a scar on his eye, he may look scary but he's very peace loving

Medicine cat:

Firefrost- the ultimate contradiction, ginger with white patches.

Warriors:

Aplinetwig- N/A

Snowstripe- N/A

Creatures outside the clans:

Denko- a young caring upwalker with the ability to understand and speak cat.

Before I said the beginning begins with the end, and the end begins with the beginning. Well every great story has to have a good middle. However this is also another beginning. Let's begin this story before I explode your brain.

The night was storming a terrible storm. The wind blew like a mighty lion's roar. The clouds began to fill the river with their harsh tears of sorrow. And the mewls of panicking kits rang throughout the forest!

"Come on! Are we kittypets! Or are we warriors!" cried the youngest kit, a young tom with a smoky black pelt. The rain caused his fluffy red stripes to press tightly to his skin, but he showed no fear of this flood as he tried to herd his den mates to higher ground. He was quickly scooped up by his mother, and squirming in her grasp he squealed. "Aw come on let me go! I wanna help!"

"Shadowkit, you've helped enough already. If you stay any longer you'll be swept away when that beaver dam breaks." She bounded after her den mates of the nursery as they helped their kits flee. Heatherstar, however, was having problems.

Her belly, now swollen with kits, could barely stand up let alone walk. "Grainfeather! The kits! The kits are coming!" the old scraggy medicine cat came out of the large tree with a mouthful of herbs. He ran to her side and gave her the herbs to hold so he could speak.

"Saberfang! You need to help Heatherstar into a tree. One that won't break or fall over if struck by lightning." Grainfeather called to the brown tabby tom, who was Heatherstar's mate, as he was bounding across the field. Saber fang nodded, his large fangs tapping the ground as he did, and helped his mate on to his back.

"Can you handle this?" he asked pre-cautiously. She nodded in confidence.

"As long as you are by my side." She assured him with a lick to the ear. And he bounded off with great speed. Soon he came to a great tree that spread out to a floor in the middle of the tree. Gracefully, he bounded up holding Heatherstar by the scruff. The floor was completely dry, the branches above made a sanctuary from the harsh rain and wind, and there was plenty of dry moss covering the floor to make a great nest.

"Queens! Bring your kits up here where is safe and warm!" Called Saberfang. Suddenly his mate let out a sheer cry of pain. He turned to see Grainfeather already there, beginning to birth Heatherstar's kits.

"Here comes the first kit, Saberfang come and help." Grainfeather gave her a stick to bite down on when the pain came. He was calm, as he has done this several times before, as the first kit slid out. Quickly he nipped the sac and pushed it to Saberfang. "A tom, lick it." He ordered Saberfang, who did as he was told and began to lick the kit. Another made its way out, a she-kit, as big as the tom. Grainfeather pushed her to a queen to help warm it up. A few minutes later, two more kits came out at the same time, two she-kits. "There… that's all of them…" He sighed.

However, he was wrong as Heatherstar's body had another convulsion. One last kit slid out, a tiny one no bigger than a rat. Surprised, Grainfeather nipped the sac and had his apprentice, Leappaw, lick the kit. But the kit didn't start to breathe. She lay there in the moss, still as snow. Grainfeather hung his head, he had missed this kit, and now it was dead before even getting a chance to breath in the air.

Lightning struck a branch of the tree closest to the kit, this caused her to gasp and take in a gulp of air. Her tiny voice mewled searching for mother and her warm belly. Saberfang quickly grabbed her by the scruff and took her to Heatherstar's belly. The kits began to happily suckle their mother's milk as they were all together now.

"What should we name them?" Saberfang asked as he rubbed up against his mate's jaw.

"The toms name… should be… Furykit…" she smiled, as the tom was furiously suckling as if the milk would soon run out and he didn't want his sisters to have any. "And the biggest she kit… Starkit…" she pointed with her tail that Starkit had tiny lighter flecks on her body that looked like stars shining in the night.

"I think we should name this one Firekit, and this one Tigerkit." Saberfang lightly nudged the twins. The leader nodded in agreement. "And the little one should be ti-"

"Lightningkit…" Heatherstar cut him off. "She won't be a tiny kit forever…" she smiled. Saberfang nodded in agreement. More lightning struck near them. The first four kits mewled in fright; however Lightningkit continued to suckle in peace, showing no fear. Her fur poofed up every time lightning struck but she did not move, she stayed calm and curled up to her mother's forelegs. She smiled up at her mother, showing two abnormally long fangs.

"Oh Saberfang look… she has your smile" said Heatherstar whose tears of joy were about to burst over her eyelids. The tom looks at his kit's smile and gave a slight laugh.

"But she has your beauty…" he countered wittingly. They lay together throughout the storm which lasted 2 days straight. Saberfang only left to try to hunt what little he could in this flood. It would have been easier to fish from the trunk of the tree.

During the storm, the first four kits had opened their eyes and were trying to play with the elder kits in the tree. The smallest kit had yet to open her little eyes. She felt her way around to move when her mother wasn't looking.

Nearing the edge of the tree floor Lightningkit sniffed at the scent of water. She dared to take a step more forward. But there was nothing under her when she stepped, she was confused, she was falling. Quite suddenly her scruff was grabbed by someone whose scent was familiar to her, but not her mother's nor her father's.

"Hey are you _TRYING_ to get yourself killed!" cried the muffled voice as it pulled her back up. This new voice interested Lightningkit, enough to attempt to open her eyes. She opened them, trying to focus; she saw a dark figure with a bright white chest and dark amber muzzle. "Are you listening to me? Are you deaf or are you just stupid…" the figure's face made some sort of movement that Lightningkit did not yet understand. She wanted to do the same.

"H… ell…o… hello!" she spoke with a grin as she could see how others made sounds now. "I'm Lightningkit! What's your name?" she smiled happily, although her rescuer had to be a warrior already, he was SO much bigger than her.

"I'm Shadowkit…" he responded calmly.

"You wanna play?" Lightningkit's tail wagged in the air with excitement.

"I don't _play_…" he responded rather coldly.

"How come?" sadly, her ears and tail drooped from disappointment.

"It doesn't end well… besides, I'm too big to play with you, you should find someone your own size to play with…" the young tom responded. If he were old enough he'd make a fine leader, he was a little more intelligent than most cats, let alone most kits.

"But I'm so small… there isn't anyone else my size here…" the young she-kit frowned. She paused and went over to the edge again to peer over and look at the water. She saw a head pop out of it with a big salmon in it jaws. "Whoa!" she was amazed as the figure jumped on to the tree and put the large fish down.

"Bleh… I hate to swim when there's barely any big fish…" complained Saberfang. Lightningkit stared at her father; she recognized both his scent and his voice.

"Daddy?" she questioned. "You're so much… bigger than I thought you were…" the young kit was confused as the current day was rainy. A strike of lighting stuck outside in the water Saberfang had just come out of. This caught Lightningkit's attention as she stared at the spot the lightning struck.

"That was a close call there…" said Saberfang as he rubbed his daughters head with his paw. But she was too preoccupied with the water, it was now glowing.

'_Cant anyone notice the water? … It's pretty…'_ she stared further and further into the water, until, she was plunging into it. Frantically, she flailed to grab on to the trunk of the tree, but it was too late, she had hit the water hard and was sinking fast. The water was deep and pressing hard on the kits lungs. _'It… hurts… I don't want to die… my life only just started… I... don't wanna…' _

Then quite suddenly the pain stopped and she could breath. A figure walked toward her. A small cat, though middle aged if not younger, with pale blue eyes and a collar with teeth sticking out of it. He was rather large compared to Lightningkit but she wasn't afraid.

"Are you not afraid…?" the cat's voice sounded cruel yet echoed.

"No… am I…. am I dead?" she asked calmly.

"It is not yet your time Lightningkit… you have a great journey ahead of you."

"How…?"

"Did I know your name? I'm a Starclan cat, I know a lot…"

"What journey are you talking about?"

"In due time little one… right now it's time for you to go home…" the tom began to walk away.

"Wait! At least tell me your name…" she pleaded as she was starting to fade back into the water.

"You can call me… scourge… and you can also call me your mentor…" he spoke as Lightningkit was suddenly at the bottom of the large body of water.

Letting instincts take over she swam to the top and tried to swim against the current until she got back to the tree. But she had already passed the tree by far for it was already a speck in the dust. The current of the flood had kidnapped her from her clan. Still she tried to swim. It appeared the more she struggled the faster the current took her.

Soon she reached a slightly more shallow area, a place where the upwalkers lived. Thinking quick Lightningkit grabbed onto the edge of the river and clung with all her might.

"Help! Help! I can't hold on much longer help!" she cried, hoping someone would hear her pleas. Her eyes began to be blinded by the current's waves, being forced to also swallow them, which also muffled her cries for help.

But suddenly a powerful force lifted Lightningkit up out of the water and held her close. It began to stroke her gently, cooing her with soft soothing sounds. Soon, exhausted from her swim, Lightningkit fell asleep as the mysterious force carried her away into a strange den. But at least it was safe and warm.

What felt like hours later, Lightningkit awoke to the smell of milk. Automatically thinking it was her mother she purred as she suckled at the scent. She thought,_ 'maybe it was all a dream… and I'm back in the nest with mommy and daddy and my brother and my sis-' _However when she opened her eyes she saw she was suckling on something hard a rubbery.

She batted it away as she looked up at what it was. A large towering creature looked down on her. Had pinkish skin, hardly any fur, and the fur it _did_ have was rather long and golden. It had large blue eyes that didn't show any reason to fear it. The creature stroked the side of its head to get the fur out of its face.

Angrily, Lightningkit mewled at the creature. The creature, slightly taken aback as she mewled, simply petted our young heroine.

"It's alright little one…" it spoke cat! "I'm not going to harm you… what's your name?" Lightningkit hesitated.

"My name is Lightningkit…" she finally responded. The creature began to laugh.

"That's so funny… my name is Denko… that means Lightning" Denko gave a smile and offered its paw to give Lightningkit a ride. She looked up at Denko, unsure if she should trust this thing, but reluctantly climbed onto its paw and took the ride to another area of the strange den. There was a glowing box that seemed to have weird creatures inside.

"So where did you come from? That group of cats up there? I think you call them clans?" Denko looked at Lightningkit, who nodded. "I'll help you get back to your family… MOM! I'm GONNA GO SWIM UPRIVER!" it called down an odd tunnel.

"Ok baby girl! Be careful and be home for dinner!" echoed the hall. Denko opened a weird veil that kept out the rain, which had now stopped, and began to run at top speed. Thumping with each mighty step. Very soon they came to the river.

"You ready Lightningkit?" asked the upwalker.

"Of course I am Denko…" Lightningkit was eager to get home. They both took a deep breath; Denko nodded, and plunged into the ice cold, dark as night river.


End file.
